Jamais sans toi
by movie-like
Summary: Je peux pas vivre sans lui .C'est ma seule faiblesse Elena .Tu as tuée ma seule faiblesse .Pour ça, je te tuerais .Caroline Forbs jure de tuer !
1. Chapter 1

HELLO !

Me revoilà pour un petit OS 100% Klaroline .Je me suis toujours demandée la réaction qu'aurait un des deux si l'autre mourrait .Après m'avoir tournée le cerveau dans tous les sens pour avoir un OS qui tenait la route, je peut enfin le poster !

Je le trouve pas mal mais je souhaite vraiment avoir vos avis sur cette OS car c'est la première fois que je me suis autant investi dans une fiction .

Bon j'arrête mes blablas et je vous laisse lire le dite-OS !

Bonne lecture.

Ils s'en moquent pensa Caroline en fixant toujours le vide .Quand ils l'ont tué, ils s'en moquaient de tes sentiments .Ils voulaient le voir mort, juste pour cette stupide Petrova, cette stupide Elena .A l'intérieur, Caroline bouillait mais restait froide à l'extérieur .Elle allait agir mais il fallait attendre le bon moment, un des nombreux conseils qu'il lui avait dit avant de mourir .Avant de la laisser seule .

En parlant d'Elena, elle entra sans aucune gêne dans la chambre de Caroline, son ancienne meilleure-amie .Elle agita ses longs cheveux bruns agaçants avant de sourire, un sourire rempli de joie. Un joie qui lui donna envie de vomir, une joie qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres .Caroline savait que le combat serait équitable, elles étaient toutes les deux vampires .Un simple combat pour venger sa mort .

-Tu fois quoi ici ! Cracha Caroline en ne regardant même pas la brunette qui se trouvait devant elle .

-Nous fêtons sa mort et on voudrait savoir si tu …Commença Elena avant d'être plaqué contre un mur .

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Cria la belle blonde en resserrant sa prise sur le cou délicat, si facile à tordre de son ancienne amie .Tu oses venir me voir, toute souriante et heureuse, pour me demander si je voulais souhaiter sa mort ? Tu es complètement folle ma très chère Elena .Tu veux ta mort, c'est bien ça ?

-Lâche-moi Caroline .Supplia Elena en essayant de faire lâcher la jeune vampire .

-Je te lâche pas ! Tu m'entends ? Je vais le venger, te tuer et ça, je te le promet Elena Gilbert .Menaça Caroline en giflant la brunette .Cette dernière, folle de rage, frappa Caroline à la jambe .Cette dernière lâcha Elena qui tomba mollement sur le sol en essuyant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal .

-Tu t'en foutais de mes sentiments quand tu l'as tuée, toi et tes stupides alliées .Tu t'en moquais de ma douleur, de mon amour ! Tu voulais juste le tuer pour quoi en plus ? Juste car il voulait tuer cette stupide Katherine qui était devenue ta protégée ! Je te hais, tu es la prochaine sur ma liste .Dit Caroline sans émotions .

-Tu ne l'aimais pas Caroline ! Cria Elena en se relevant .Il t'a menti, tu l'as cru ! Tu ne l'aimais pas, tu aimes Tyler .Tu es heureuse avec lui !

-Tais-toi ! Merde ! Tu racontes que des stupidités, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je l'aimais comme une folle, je l'avais dans la peau ! Je ne suis rien sans lui et toi, stupide Petrova, tu me l'as enlevée pour que Katherine puisse vivre .Elle est humaine, elle va mourir ! Tu m'as enlevée une éternité avec lui pour que cette garce de Katherina puisse vivre quelques années en plus .Tu oses dire que je l'aime pas ? Tu connais quoi à l'amour Elena ? Dit-moi !

-J'aime Damon .Je connais l'amour Caroline .Dit posément Elena en remettant ses cheveux en place .

Caroline ria .Elle s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau avant de croiser les jambes .La vampire reprit son calme et regarda froidement Elena .Cette dernière la dégoutait, Caroline souhaitait qu'une chose .Sa mort

-Tu l'aimeras jamais autant que j'ai aimée Klaus .Rentre toi ça dans le crâne Elena .Ton amour est mauvais, peut-être passionnée mais destructeur .Tu pousses deux frères à se haïr pour ton propre bonheur .Damon t'aime plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'aimait .Il est fou de toi, comme je suis folle de Klaus mais tu peut pas le comprendre .Tu essaye de te montrer comme une douce femme qui possède un grand cœur mais tu n'es rien de ça .Tu n'y connais rien à l'amour Elena, mais toi ça dans le crâne .Tu es Elena Gilbert sans Damon ou Stephan sauf que moi, je suis rien sans Klaus .Il est une partie de moi tout comme je suis une partie de lui .Tu es une partie de Damon mais Damon n'est pas une partie de toi .Tu n'es pas faîte pour aimer Elena .Tu es faite pour détruire, tu es mauvaise .Tu es pire que Katherine .

-N'importe quoi Caroline ! Je ne suis pas Katherine ! S'indigna Elena en fusillant du regard la belle blonde qui se trouvait devant elle .

-Ta remarque confirme mes paroles .Tu n'as pas contredit quand j'ai dit que tu n'aimes pas réellement Damon mais ta ressemblance avec Katherine .Tu es mauvaise Elena .Répondit Caroline en avançant dangereusement de son ancienne amie .

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Caroline ! J'aime plus que tout Damon, je l'aime plus que tu ne pourras aimer Klaus ! Hurla Elena avant de tomber, morte sur le sol .Son cœur battait toujours dans la main droite de Caroline qui le jeta près du corps de sa victime .

-Tu n'aimeras jamais Damon autant que j'aime Klaus .Souffla la vampire à l'oreille de la morte .

Elle s'essuya les mains sur les draps qui couvraient son ancien lit avant de sortir par la fenêtre .La vampire sauta et tomba sur ses pieds .Elle sentit les brins d'herbes caressaient ses pieds nus, le vent fouetter son visage angélique et l'odeur du sang titillait ses narines mais rien ne l'enchantait .Il est mort, rien n'est plus pareil .Rien n'est beau, le monde n'est rien sans lui .Il est celui qu'il la faisait tenir mais maintenant qu'il est mort, à quoi bon se battre ? A quoi bon vivre quand il n'est plus là pour te réveiller le matin, te faire rêver, te faire sentir vivante et heureuse ?

-Klaus .Souffla Caroline en pleurant .Ses joues étaient inondés par le flot de larmes qui coulaient rapidement avant de tomber sur le sol, silencieusement .

Sans réfléchir, Caroline flasha vers la clairière .Leur endroit, leurs moments, leurs caresses .Malgré sa mort, ses souvenirs ne disparaissait pas .Il était toujours avec elle malgré son décès .

Elle se coucha lentement sur l'herbe mouillée et ferma les yeux .Elle essayait de se rappeler son odeur, sa voix, son accent et ses mimiques . Elle l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours .Malgré la mort et la douleur, elle l'aimerait .Caroline en était sûr .

Caroline se leva lentement et se dirigea vers un arbre .C'était pas n'importe quel arbre ….

Flash-Back

-Klaus ! Ria Caroline en essayant de résister à ses baisers .On a dit que tu m'apprendrais à me battre !

-Pas maintenant Love .Pourquoi t'apprendre à te battre ? Je te défendrais toujours Caroline .

-Je le sais Nik', je le sais ..Souffla la belle blonde en poussant son Originel contre un arbre .

-Je t'aime .Repris-t-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux Klaus .Ses yeux l'avaient toujours troublée, ils étaient d'un gris/bleu électrisant .Ils vous clouez au sol .Ils étaient si expressif, si beau .

-Je t'aime Caroline Mikaelson .Murmura Klaus en embrassant sa femme .

-Ca aussi je le sais .Dit Caroline avant de céder aux avances de Klaus .Son Originel .Son mari .

Flash-Back

Caroline frappa dans l'arbre en question en cassant quelqu'un de ses os mais elle ne fit pas attention à la douleur qui la faisait souffrir .Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, des violents spasmes la secouaient et rendait impossible son avancement .Caroline s'appuya sur l'arbre avant de frapper de toutes ses forces l'arbres .

-REVIENS ! REVIENS ! Hurla-t-elle en se griffant .Nik'….reviens. Pour moi, pour avait dit Always and Forever .

Caroline se laissa glisser avant de se coucher sur le sol mouillé .Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la fatigue l'emportait .

Flash-Back

-Klaus ! Ma belle robe est fichue .S'offusqua Caroline en poussant doucement son époux .

-Suis-moi Caroline .Dit Klaus en ne prenant pas en compte les jérémiades de sa belle blonde .

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper la main que lui tendait l'Originel .Ce dernier l'attira à lui avant de flasher vers la clairière .L'endroit est d'une beauté irréaliste .La verdure était d'un vert éclatant tandis qu'au centre se trouvait une sorte de rivière .Caroline souriait de joie sous le regard heureux de Klaus qui attendait avec impatience la réaction de sa femme .

-C'est magnifique ! Dit Caroline en tournant sur elle-même .Pourquoi cet endroit ?

-Avant, il y avait une cabane où je me refugiais lorsque mes sentiments prenaient le dessus et je l'ai détruite lors d'une de mes crises .Il y a quelques jours, je me suis rappelé de cette endroit .Maintenant, c'est notre endroit .Répondit Klaus en prenant dans ses bras Caroline .

-Notre endroit ? J'aime bien .Murmura cette dernière en offrant à son époux un chaste baiser .

-Always and Forever .

-Always and Forever .Répéta Caroline en embrassant doucement les lèvres charnues de Klaus .

Flash-Back

Les faibles rayons du soleil réveilla Caroline qui ouvrit immédiatement les yeux .Damon serait bientôt à sa recherche, tout comme Stephan et les autres .Ils savaient que c'était elle qui avait tuée Elena .Tan pis pensa-t-elle en se levant doucement .La douleur frappa de plein fouet Caroline qui suffoqua .Ses jambes fléchirent et la belle vampire tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol .

-Je peux pas .Murmura-t-elle en se tenant la tête .Je peux pas .

Eteins tes émotions souffla une petite voix dans sa tête mais Caroline savait que la douleur, le manque seraient toujours présents .Pourquoi vivre sans l'être qui est censé vous rendre heureuse ? Pensa-t-elle en regardant avec intention sa bague la protégeant du soleil .Juste à côté se trouvait la bague que Klaus lui avait offert .Pour leur mariage .

Sans réfléchir, Caroline enleva sa bague contre le soleil et la jeta à travers la foret .La douleur physique apparut instantanément et la jeune vampire lâcha un cri de douleur .Ses larmes séchaient et son corps commençaient à bruler .La fin était proche .Elle allait bientôt le revoir .

-Always and Forever .Souffla Caroline Mikaelson avant de sombrer .

Caroline meurt pour rejoindre Klaus car une vie immortelle sans lui ne sert à rien .Elle est nait pour l'aimait tout comme il est nait pour l'aimait .

Flash-Back

-Que fais-tu ici Caroline ? Demanda Klaus en faisant face à la jeune vampire .Ton cadeau pour la remise des diplômes ne t'a pas plus ?

-C'est bien ça le problème .Répondit Caroline en regardant droit dans les yeux Klaus .

-C'est quoi le problème Love ? Demanda ce dernier en laissant entendre sa confusion .

-Tu veux savoir c'est quoi le problème ? Cria presque Caroline .Le problème c'est que je t'aime ! Je t'ai dans la peau, je peut pas vivre sans entendre ton accent, sentir ton odeur ou ton corps près du mien .

Tu es une partie de moi Klaus, je peut pas le nier .Je t'ai mentie en te disant que je ne ressentait rien pour toi .Je suis folle de toi ! Tu es celui qu'il me faut, celui qui doit partager mon éternité .A quoi sert une éternité si tu n'es pas à mes côtés ? Si je peut pas te monter à quel point je t'aime ? Je vais paraître pour une folle mais s'est toi qu'il me faut Klaus ! Malgré les horreurs que tu as commises, ta part de noirceur .

Je suis ta lumière et tu es mes ténèbres .Je suis prête .Je veux pas être avec toi dans 5, 10 ou 15 ans .Je veux être avec toi maintenant .Pour toujours et à jamais .

-Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Klaus en essayant de contrôler les sentiments qu'ils l'envahissaient .Amour, joie et espoir .

-Oui ! Je t'aime Nikklaus Mikaelson .Répondit Caroline sans hésiter .

-C'est tous ce que je voulais entendre .

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin pour ne plus jamais se lâcher .Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, malgré leurs différences et les obstacles .Malgré la douleur, la mort et le deuil .

Always and Forever Caroline .

Always and Forever Klaus .

Voilà !

C'est très ..guimauve mais j'ai adorée écrite ce OS .

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon petit OS .

Je vous dit à la prochaine ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey tout le monde !

Ce n'est pas un chapitre mais une question .Je souhaite savoir si vous voulez un nouveau chapitre qui montre comment réagit Klaus quand il apprend que Caroline est morte .

Répondez-moi et si plusieurs personnes le souhaitent, je ferais le chapitre !

Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey tout le monde !

Merci pour tout vos review ! Je suis hyper contente :D

Je répondrais à vos messages dans un chapitre .

Voici le dernier chapitre de mon OS (ou plutôt mini-fiction) Jamais sans toi .

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

P.S : J'ai décidé de continuer cette fiction mais c'est en fonction de vous ! Je ferais un chapitre par semaine (toujours en fonction de vous) avec les personnages de votre choix .Un chapitre montrant la réaction d'une personne quand sa moitié meurt ( ex : Damon/Elena, Bonnie/Kol ou n'importe)

C&K

Comment se nommait l'étrange sentiment qui lui broyait le cœur ? Qui le brisait .Il hésitait entre la tristesse, la douleur et la peine .Ses joues étaient mouillées, à son plus grand étonnement .Il se toucha les joues est remarqua qu'il pleurait .A part se geste, il ne pouvait rien faire .Juste la contempler. Contempler l'ange qui avait partagé sa vie pendant deux siècles .Deux siècles qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'adorait

Deux siècles à toucher sa peau blanche, sentir son parfum enivrant, toucher ses boucles blondes, gouter ses lèvres ou tout simplement la voir .Il donnerait tout, absolument tout pour entendre de nouveau son rire cristallin .Son sourire communicatif .

Dans un mouvement souple et rempli de douleur, il se retourna et frappa violement le mur en face de lui .

Ses doigts étaient cassés, la douleur physique rejoignais rapidement la douleur mentale .Cette dernière était la pire .La pire que Klaus avait connu .Il aurait préféré se faire torturer pendant des années que de subir la perte de quelqu'un qu'il aimait .La perte de sa moitié .De sa femme .De sa fougueuse et belle Caroline .

-Klaus .Appela sa sœur .

-Quoi ? Grogna l'interpelé en se retournant .Ses yeux jaunes rencontrèrent ceux de Rebekah .Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le stoppa dans son élan .Sa sœur pleurait .Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer depuis des siècles .Ses joues étaient couvertes de sang, ses cheveux formaient une masse uniforme sur sa tête tandis que ses yeux montraient le désespoir qu'il la rongeait .

-Elle est morte .Souffla Rebekah avant de faire une pause .Elle est morte ! Murmura-t-elle comme un enfant en tendant les mains vers son frère, cherchant du réconfort .Cependant, Klaus ne fit rien .Il resta immobile tout en regardant avec un mélange de tristesse et de désespoir sa petite sœur .En ce moment, l'Hybride aurait voulu qu'une chose .Voir devant lui Caroline et non pas sa sœur .Malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait, il ne voyait pas sa longue vie d'immortel sans la jeune vampire .

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la vaste pièce .Il fallut quelques instants à Rebekah pour voir les corps qui jonchait le sol autrefois marron de la chambre que Klaus partageait avec sa belle-sœur .

Les cœurs étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, montrant que son demi-frère avait dût les jeter .Du sang tachait les mains longues et fines de Klaus qui en ce moment restait toujours immobile .

-Tu vas attendre ? Demanda posément l'Originelle malgré la rage qui montait peu à peu en elle .

-Que veux-tu que je fasses ? Je suis vide, absolument vide .Je ne ressens rien, je ne sent rien .Je ne suis rien sans elle Rebekah .Répondit Klaus en fermant les yeux .La belle blonde entendit pour la première fois de sa vie de la douleur et de l'impuissance dans la voix grave de l'Hybride .

-Venge là .Venge là !

-Je voudrais le faire petite sœur, je voudrais tellement le faire …..

-Alors fait le ! Hurla Rebekah, hors d'elle en poussant violement son frère .Fait-le ! Venge là ! Venge Caroline ! Venge ma meilleure amie ….

-Je peut pas Rebekah ! Répondit Klaus en se laissant malmener par l'Originelle .Je ne souhaite même pas vivre .Je souhaite juste la rejoindre .

Quand la vampire entendit les paroles de son frère, elle resta un moment paralysée .Elle avait bien entendue, son frère voulait mourir ? Malgré la haine qui l'avait autrefois habitée, elle avait toujours envié le caractère de son grand frère .Rebekah admirait son frère mais maintenant, elle le détestait .

Il ne voulait même pas venger la femme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant deux longs siècles .Deux siècles qui avaient été parfaite pour l'Originel, elle le savait .

-Venge-la et tu pourras mourir en paix .Souffla-t-elle en tendant sa main .

-Je la vengerais .Je les tuerais .Déclara froidement Klaus en attrapant la petite main de Rebekah .

-On l'a vengera Klaus ! Ensemble .

Malgré les siècles passaient à se haïr, les deux vampires étaient de nouveaux ensemble .Pour se venger, pour venger la mort de la seule personne à les avoir aimés .Caroline. Malgré l'indifférence qui émanait des visages inexpressif des deux Originels, la rage et la tristesse contrôlaient leurs mouvements, leurs futurs meurtres .Ils seront ensemble pour la venger .

Avant de sortir de la pièce, Klaus se rapprocha lentement du lit où se trouvait le corps immobile de Caroline .Il bougeait avec lenteur et retenu comme si il avait peur de la réveiller .L'Originel approcha ses lèvres de celles froides de la blonde avant de les frôler .Il savoura ce contact .Après quelques secondes, il se leva enfin et laissa Rebekah se rapprocher .Cette dernière caressa doucement les boucles blondes de sa belle-sœur et murmura un au revoir avant de suivre Klaus qui se dirigeait avec détermination vers la porte .

Perdus dans leurs sentiments, Klaus et Rebekah avançaient vers l'immense manoir des Salvatore .Les lumières montraient que les habitants étaient toujours éveillés .Parfait pensa l'Originelle en souriant sadiquement .Klaus ouvrit violement la porte et entra sans attendre dans le salon mal décoré des Salvatore .En parlant d'eux, ils se levèrent en voyant leurs ennemis entraient .Elena était quant à elle près de la cheminée et tendait ses mains vers le feu, comme si elle souhaitait se réchauffer .Klaus flasha sur elle et enfonça ses mains dans le feu .La brunette hurla de douleur tandis que Damon essaya de libérer sa petite-amie .Rebekah flasha sur le ténébreux vampire et l'envoya percuter le mur voisin .

Bizarrement, Stephan restait immobile et silencieux .Il était comme déconnecté à la réalité, il semblait peiné et triste .Etrange pensa Rebekah avant de chasser Stephan de ses pensées .Elle n'était pas là pour faire les yeux doux au stupide Salvatore mais venger sa belle-sœur .

-Maintenant, vous allez tous m'écoutait ! Ordonna Klaus en ressortant les mains de l'horripilante Gilbert du feu .Comme vous le savez, Caroline est ….Commença-t-il mais il n'arrivait pas à finir .

-Bref, mon devoir est de la venger et comme vous le savez, je ne fais rien dans la dentelle .

-Ce n'est pas notre faute .Plaida Elena avant d'être mise à terre par Rebekah qui la maintenait en appuyant dangereusement son talon sur son cou .

-Tais-toi sale Petrova .Grogna-t-elle en remettant en place quelques mèches de cheveux .

-Tu bouges Salvatore et je te tue .Menaça Klaus en tendant un tisonnier vers le vampire .

Ce dernier leva les mains en montrant sa docilité .Klaus lâcha l'arme avant de taper dans ses mains .

Il flasha sur Stephan et lui tordit le cou .La victime tomba mollement sur le sol et Klaus put enfin se concentrer sur le couple .Il lança un regard à Rebekah qui comprit instantanément l'idée de son frère .

Rebekah leva Elena et la fit s'assoir sur une chaise en bois qui trainait dans un coin .Elle l'entoura avec une corde qu'elle avait ramené avec elle .L'Originelle ficela la Petrova qui pleurait au plus grand damne des deux Originels .Quand à Klaus, il jeta sans ménagement Damon dans les escaliers, le frappa plusieurs fois au visage afin de l'assommer .Après avoir finit, L'Hybride enfonça un pieu à quelques millimètres du cœur du stupide Damon .

-Parfait ! Nous sommes prêts donc nous pouvons commencer .Avant, quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire pour sa défense ? Demanda Rebekah en souriant .Non ? Parfait ! A toi l'honneur mon chère frère .

-Merci sœurette . Elena Gilbert, vampire depuis peu, double Petrova et ex meilleure-amie de Caroline .

-Meilleure-amie .Contredit la seule brune de la pièce .Rebekah fronça les sourcils avant de frapper violement son ennemie au visage sous le regard haineux de Damon .

-Tais-toi pétasse !

-Bref, quand Silas est arrivé pour prendre un vampire pour son sacrifice, tu t'es enfuie avec Damon en laissant Caroline et Stephan à la merci de votre ennemi en sachant parfaitement que ton amie ne pouvait pas me joindre car j'étais pour quelques jours à la Nouvelle-Orléans .

-J'ai paniqué et …

-Mauvaise réponse .Ricana l'Originelle en enfonçant dans un mouvement souple un morceau de bois dans le ventre de l'agaçante Elena .Cette dernière lâcha un hurlement avant de baisser la tête, abattue .

Nullement touchée par les hurlements stridents de la vampire, Rebekah enfonça des multitudes d'aiguilles imbibait de verveine dans les bras d'Elena .

-Je pense que c'est bon pour le moment .Je voudrais voir la tête de cette sale double quand on torturera son doux chéri .Dit-elle avec sadisme en suppliant du regard son frère .Ce dernier hocha la tête avant d'enlever le pieu qui se trouvait dans le thorax du vampire .Il ne faudrait pas que Damon meurt sans douleur .Klaus ne laissa aucune chance au vampire de s'enfuir car il attrapa sa tête et l'enfonça dans le feu de la cheminée .Des hurlements de douleur et des pardon se faisaient entendre .Klaus continua sa macabre occupation en ne prenant pas en compte les cris d'Elena qui se démenait .Rebekah grogna et gifla une nouvelle fois la détestable Gilbert .Quelques secondes plus tard, Klaus sortit enfin le visage autrefois sans défaut de Damon du feu .Son visage était entièrement brulé .Les nombres os de son visage étaient visibles tandis que ses yeux bleus étaient encore intact .Damon lâcha un gémissement de douleur et de soulagement .

-Ne te crois pas encore sortit d'affaires Salvatore .Dit froidement l'Originel en sortant un torchon mouillé de sa poche .Verveine comprit Damon avant d'hurlait de douleur en sentant ses nerfs s'affolaient au contact de la verveine .Des pleurs se faisaient entendre mais ils furent vite étouffés par Rebekah qui prit un malin plaisir à tordre le cou de la brunette .

-Rebekah …Souffla Klaus en levant les yeux au ciel .

-Désolée .Répondit Rebekah en souriant .Occupe-toi de stupide Salvatore tandis que moi je m'occupe de la garce de Petrova . Caroline mérite que sa vengeance soit parfaite !

De longues heures passèrent sans que les deux Originels n'arrêtèrent leur macabre passe-temps .De longues heures de douleur pour le couple que formait Elena et Damon .De longues heures avant que Klaus et Rebekah leur offrent la mort .Une morte lente et douloureuse .

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Stephan les interpella .Il resta à quelques mètres des deux vampires et posa une simple question .

-Pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ?

-Parce que tu as essayé de la sauver .Tu es resté avec elle malgré le danger .Déclara Rebekah en regardant droit dans les yeux son ancien amant .Et pour ça, nous te devons une faveur .

-Caroline t'appréciait .Lança Stephan en courant après eux .La pluie mouilla rapidement ses habits et ses cheveux .Elle t'aimait Klaus !

-Nous le savons .Souffla ce dernier en flashant sans un regard un arrière tandis que Stephan rentrait faire une nouvelle fois son deuil .Cette fois c'était pour son frère .

Deux jours étaient passés depuis les meurtres sanglants et barbares d'Elena Gilbert et de Damon Salvatore .Deux jours que Klaus et Rebekah ne sortaient pas du manoir, même pas pour se nourrir .

Ils restaient simplement devant le lit où se trouvait Caroline .Ils l'admirait .Repensaient aux souvenirs heureux et parfaits qu'ils partageaient .La mort ne pouvait pas leurs enlever ça .

-Je crois qu'il faut partir .Souffla Rebekah en lâchant la main froide de Caroline .Sortir, revivre de nouveau .

-A quoi bon ? A quoi bon vivre si elle n'est plus là ? Je l'aime Rebekah .Je l'aime plus que tout .Elle m'aimait avec mes yeux jaunes, mes yeux bleus .Je l'aimait sans rien attendre en retour et elle m'a tout de même tout donné .Elle m'a offert l'amour, la compassion, la lumière et la joie .Elle m'a tout offert juste parce qu'elle m'aimait .Elle mérite que je meurt .Que j'aille la rejoindre .Aucune femme ne pourra la remplacer Rebekah .C'était elle .Seulement elle .C'était Caroline et Klaus .Il n'y a pas de Klaus sans Caroline .Désolé petite sœur, sincèrement désolé .

Rebekah se leva et trébucha sur sa chaise .Elle tomba au sol avant de se relever tout aussi rapidement .

La belle blonde regardait avec effroi son grand frère .Il va se tuer pensa-t-elle avec horreur .La rage prit l'avantage sur sa tristesse .

-Vas-y ! Hurla-t-elle en serrant les poings .Vas-y ! Laisse-moi de nouveau seule .Alone ! Je suis faite pour ça, pour la solitude .Tu t'en fous de ta petite sœur, Rebekah n'est faite que pour tes plans .Je ne suis rien pour toi .Pleura Rebekah en poussant son frère qui essayait de l'enlaçait .Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

Rebekah se laissa aller dans les bras réconfortants de son grand frère .Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que la belle blonde reprenne un certain calme .Pendant sa crise, elle avait réfléchie .Elle aussi aurait voulue mourir si quelqu'un qu'elle aimait plus que tout mourrait .Elle pouvait pas faire ça à son frère .

-Va-y .Souffla l'Originelle en sortant de l'emprise rassurante de Klaus .Va la rejoindre Klaus .Tu le mérites, je ne flancherais pas .Je vais rejoindre Elijah, il doit être en Bulgarie .Je ferais attention, ne t'inquiète pas .Pars en paix grand frère .

-Merci Rebekah .Répondit Klaus en flashant dehors .Je t'aime Rebekah, ne l'oublie jamais .

-Je t'aime Klaus .Always and Forever, c'est promis .

K&C

Klaus était assis au beau milieu de leur clairière .Leur endroit comme le disait avec tendresse Caroline .

La douleur envahit de nouveau l'Hybride qui enleva sans réfléchir sa bague .Sa peau brûla tandis qu'il se retenait de hurler et de pleurer .Il ne pleurait que pour Caroline .Pour sa moitié .

Il mourait .Il pourrait enfin la revoir .Il était né pour l'aimait .

Flash-Back

-Caroline Forbs .La plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue .La femme la plus courageuse, douce et compatissante que j'ai rencontré .La lumière de mes sombres ténèbres, mon humanité .Je sais que je ne te mérite mais sache que je ferais tout pour être assez bon pour toi .Pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'aime .Je t'aime Caroline Forbs ! J'aime ton rire, ton sourire, ton visage, ton corps .J'aime ton caractère, tes crises et tes caprices .Je t'aime tout simplement et c'est la seule chose dont j'en suis sûr .

C'est pour cela que je te demande, maintenant et à genoux, si tu souhaites être pour toujours ma femme ?

-Je…Oh mon dieu ! Bien sûr que Oui ! Hurla Caroline en sautant dans les bras de son futur mari .

La clairière fut témoin de l'amour de Caroline et Klaus .

Voilà !

Le, pour l'instant, dernier chapitre de ma mini-fiction (vraiment mini xD) .

J'espère que ça vous a plus !

A la prochaine :P


End file.
